Fall For You
by Reality-Sucks95
Summary: The others never knew they would fall for each other. They weren’t expecting it, because it was just so… unlikely. No, this is not a Secondhand Serenade Songfic! Sorry!


**Fall For You - A Kyo/Haru Story!!!!!**

**No, this is not a Secondhand Serenade Songfic! Sorry! Summary - The others never knew they would fall for each other. They weren't expecting it, because it was just so… unlikely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, or else Kyoya would get the girl. I do own the song they sing in this story, however…**

**Haruhi was confused. Three years had passed since her graduation, but all the hosts still kept in contact. Today, Kyoya had called and asked her to meet him here, in the park of all places. But he was nowhere to be found. She sighed, sitting on a bench nearby. She and Kyoya had been dating for the past year and a half. It had started tentatively, but had bloomed into a loving relationship between the two of them. So Haruhi had even gotten dressed up for whatever his 'surprise' was. **

**It was chilly but not cold, for late fall, so she was wearing a light blue turtleneck vest over a long sleeved white shirt, black jeans, and her good white sneakers. A blue butterfly clip nestled in her hair behind her ear - a birthday gift from Kyoya - and her hair was still kept short.**

**Haruhi sighed again, ready to leave if he didn't show up soon. As she looked at her watch - another gift, from the Twins - for probably the fifteenth time in five minutes, she heard what was unmistakably Kyoya's voice drifting towards her. Was he on the phone? No, it sounded like singing… As he came around a turn in the path, she was able to distinguish the words.**

"**There's just something that makes me wanna **

**Fall for you,**

**Sweep you off your feet…**

**It makes me wanna walk with you, **

**Laugh and call you sweet…**

**You were always in my heart, **

**Because you had it from the start.**

**I'll never leave you,**

**I can't stand to be apart.**

**There's just something that makes me wanna **

**Fall for you,**

**Sweep you off your feet…**

**It makes me wanna walk with you, **

**Laugh and call you sweet…**

**By your side I'll always stand,**

**As I take you by the hand.**

**Nothing could stop me,**

**I wanted to be your man.**

**There's just something that makes me wanna **

**Fall for you,**

**Sweep you off your feet…**

**It makes me wanna walk with you, **

**Laugh and call you sweet…**

**I'll always love you,**

**Always know it's true,**

**I'll never give up,**

**I'll never stop loving you…" Kyoya was singing to her! **

**Haruhi could feel her eyes becoming wet as the song ended, and she jumped up and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. His arms closed around her, holding her against him as he smiled down at her.**

"**Sorry I'm late, Haruhi. I had to stop and get some things for you…" Kyoya said. Haruhi looked puzzled, until he pulled two boxes from his pants pocket. From the first one, he pulled a necklace. It was a beautiful carved moon, on a string of shiny black beads. Haruhi gasped, and he smiled, stopping to put it on her. **

**In the second box, there was a bracelet. It was very different from the necklace. The bracelet was made of gold, with gold hearts hanging off of it. Each one had a host club member's name on it. I was very beautiful and looked very fragile - and expensive. **

"**Kyoya, I can't accept this," She protested, but stopped when he placed the bracelet around her wrist.**

"**You can. And I will make sure you do." He said, and laughed softly. Then he put an arm around her and they started walking.**

**After they had gone a short way, Kyoya stopped abruptly. "Do you love me, Haruhi?"**

"**Of course, Kyoya. With all my heart." She smiled up at him. "With all my heart and as much as I can."**

"**Do you love me enough to marry me, someday?" He asked, more seriously.**

"**Yes, I'm positive I do."**

"**Then I have one more gift to give you. I didn't say so before, but I don't think it will upset you now." he reached into another pocket and pulled out a smaller box. It was red velvet, and when he opened it, the inside was white satin. But Haruhi wasn't concerned with the box, or the lining. No, she was staring open-mouthed at the contents of the box.**

**Slowly analyzing her expression, Kyoya got on one knee, holding the box out to her. "Will you marry me, Haruhi?" He asked cautiously, smiling a little. **


End file.
